


La perdí

by Purpurina_Mily



Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [3]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Leaving Home, Men Crying, POV Male Character, Sad Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuándo te enteras de que la persona que amas se va de tu lado para siempre?¿Cómo reaccionas sabiendo que realmente tú tienes la culpa?¿Logrará Matteo evitar que Ámbar se vaya definitivamente de su vida? ¿Conseguirá su perdón?A/U
Relationships: Ámbar Smith/Matteo Balsano
Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736284
Kudos: 3





	La perdí

**Author's Note:**

> La serie juvenil Soy Luna y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La ansiedad, fastidio y odio por el mundo que me hizo pasar sí ^^. La necesidad de que Matteo se hubiera quedado con Ámbar (o bien que ella lo hiciera escarmentar), también es mía. Créditos a Disney, por hacerme feliz y a la vez miserable.
> 
> Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.

* * *

_**A/N:** Cursivas son pensamientos de Matteo, llamadas y recuerdos, _ subrayado es el punto de vista y pensamientos de Ámbar

* * *

**Matteo**

—Me voy, Matteo.

—Te acompaño a la mansión —me levanté con intención de que me siguiera.

—No, Matteo, no hablo de eso —me volví a sentar.

Me está asustando. Ámbar lleva varios días rara, de hecho, hoy apenas me saludó, solo se sentó frente a mí, pidió un licuado y se puso a hacer la tarea de la universidad, o eso parecía. Y de repente esto ¿Cómo que se va?

—No te entiendo ¿Cómo que te vas? —pregunté preocupado.

—Eso, me voy —su tono y su actitud me tienen con angustia—. Me voy del Roller, de la mansión, me voy de Argentina.

¿Escuché mal? ¿Cómo que se va del país?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Te vas del país? No te podés ir así como así del país ¿Qué hay de la universidad, de tus amigos, de tu familia? ¿Qué hay de mí?

—¿Si te escuchaste, Matteo? —su mirada era rara, reflejaba cansancio y, no sé, resignación, me parece— Primero que nada, no tengo familia, descubrí que mis supuestos padres diplomáticos no existen, que mi mamá tuvo que dejarme en manos de esta “señora” porque no podía cuidarme, que “mi fortuna” en realidad no es mía sino de Lunita y que toda mi vida ha sido una especie de plan macabro por parte de mi “madrina” para evitar dársela —yo solo la miraba con atención y mucha tristeza—. Ahora los Valente son dueños de mi casa y sinceramente no estoy nada cómoda con eso.

» Segundo ¿Amigos? Ja —rió sarcástica—. Luego de todo lo que hice, aunque me disculpé con todos, vos fuiste el único que siguió a mi lado —bajó la mirada—. En cuanto a los estudios está todo arreglado. Con todo lo que me hizo Sharon, mi abuelo decidió que el castigo que me impuso era demasiado injusto, así que accedió a mandarme a estudiar en París como se había acordado. Además, comprendió que necesitaba alejarme de todo.

—Pero no te tenés que alejar de todo, podemos trabajar en conseguirte el perdón de los chicos, en hacerte sentir más cómoda en tu casa. Todo tiene solución, Ámbar, no tenés por qué-

—¡Sé lo de Luna!

Oh no ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Me quedé callado. Lo que dijo me dejó completamente mudo además de sorprendido.

—Se que estuviste con ella antes de que termináramos. Lo sé todo, Matteo.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ámbar y yo ya nos habíamos arreglado, lo estábamos intentando de nuevo ¿Quién rayos?

—Fue Luna —la miré extrañado—. Luna me dijo todo. Ella ha estado tratando de acercarse, nuestra relación de “primas” no es tan cariñosa, pero nos hemos llevado mejor —suspiró—. Ella sentía que no estuvo bien lo que hizo y que no estaba bien ocultármelo, así que me lo dijo todo, se disculpó mucho conmigo, me hizo una torta incluso —demonios, Luna se entregó y me entregó a mí.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Ámbar, fue un error y me arrepentí mucho de ello.

—Pero lo hiciste, lo hiciste, Matteo, y me lo ocultaste. No culpo a Lunita, con todo lo que ha pasado me di cuenta del daño que le hice y realmente no la culpo, ella se enamoró de alguien que no debía y nadie le advirtió. Pero vos eras mi novio, vos pudiste decidir alejarte, decirle que no te interesaba y sin embargo no, le seguiste el juego. Eso dice mucho de los sentimientos que decís tener por mí —siento lágrimas en mis ojos y un nudo en la garganta, ella no me piensa perdonar.

—Amor, lo lamento, te juro que lo siento —no sabía qué excusa dar—. Es que vos estabas tan cambiada y Luna estaba ahí y yo.

—Ya pará, Matteo, aceptá que no tenés excusa —ella tenía los ojos cristalizados y respiraba como si se contuviera de llorar—. Me mentiste, me fallaste, y lo peor es que lo imaginé de todos menos de vos. Cuando Luna me lo dijo no me lo quería creer —no, por favor no llorés—. Ya no puedo seguir aquí, Matteo, no quiero recibir más daño.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Te juro que no te volveré a hacer daño, por favor créeme.

—Es que ya no puedo, Matteo, ya no puedo creer más —las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara—. Es una decisión tomada. Necesito empezar de nuevo y esta es la mejor forma.

No puedo creer que la perderé. No puedo permitirlo.

—No, por favor, no te vayás, Ámbar, te necesito.

—¿Y cuando yo te necesité y estabas con ella? —no pude más que bajar mi mirada y dejar que las lágrimas corrieran—. Adiós, Matteo —se levantó y empezó a caminar.

—Te amo, Ámbar —al fin, se lo dije. Vi cómo detuvo su paso y respiró profundo, pero no se volteó, no me miró. Solo siguió caminando, mientras yo no podía evitar llorar.

**Días después**

Estaba tumbado en mi cama mirando el techo, no he salido de mi casa desde ese día, no quiero pensar que cuando la vea será la última vez. El timbre de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Hola?

_—Hola, hermano_ —era Ramiro— _creí que te vería aquí ¿Dónde estás?_

—¿De qué hablás? Estoy en mi casa.

— _Ámbar se va hoy, la estamos despidiendo en el aeropuerto._

Me senté de golpe.

—¿Cómo que se va hoy? ¿Y cómo que la fueron a despedir?

— _Ella habló con nosotros, se disculpó de nuevo y nos dijo su plan de irse y empezar de nuevo. Sonó muy sincera y la perdonamos, así que estamos aquí despidiéndola._

No podía creerlo, ella de verdad se iba.

—¡No! No, no puede irse, necesito hablar con ella, necesito que me perdone —sip, Ramiro y Gastón sabían todo.

— _Bueno deberías apresurarte porque el avión está por despegar._

Colgué rápidamente, bajé, me puse los patines y salí disparado al aeropuerto. El chofer no estaba, seguro salió con mi papá, pero no podía quedarme, necesito verla. Eran 30 calles de mi casa al aeropuerto.

Sentí mi celular sonar en mi bolsillo, pero no le presté atención, mientras patino recuerdo todo lo que viví junto a ella… Faltaban 25 calles para el aeropuerto.

_“No existe condición que yo no reúna” Cantó mi rubia antes de besarme, marcando su territorio, me encantaba eso._

Salté un bache y seguí. 20 calles hasta el aeropuerto.

_La giré y la besé frente a Sebastián, ese colombiano me hacía hervir la sangre. ¡Ella es mía! “Somos la pareja perfecta” ella sonrió, divina como siempre._

Crucé una avenida. 15 calles.

_“Sos lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida”_

10 calles.

_“Te adoro, Matteo” … “Yo más, Ámbar”_

Comencé a lagrimear. 5 calles.

_“¡Esta relación se acabó!”_

Por fin llegué al dichoso aeropuerto. Ramiro me espera en la entrada con el celular en la mano, seguro él era quien me llamaba.

—Rápido, amigo, puerta 112.

_“Adiós, Matteo”_

Le hice caso y entré con todo y patines, los de seguridad me seguían y me salté a todas las personas y maletas que pude, vi a los chicos regados por el lugar, pero mi vista se posaba en una rubia que caminaba cabizbaja hacia la puerta señalada por Ramiro.

—¡Ámbar! —grité lo más fuerte que pude.

“No voltees, Ámbar, seguí caminando, dejá que las lágrimas corran, pero seguí caminando”

—¡ÁMBAR!

“No voltees”

—¡¡¡ÁMBAR!!!

“¡No lo hagas!”

Es tarde. Ya cruzó la puerta, la cruzó y se cerró detrás de ella. Caí al piso de rodillas, no me di tiempo ni de detener las lágrimas _“Llegué tarde, la perdí, la perdí para siempre”_

—¡Matteo! —escucho que me llaman, siento que me levantan del suelo, pero solo puedo ver por la ventana cómo el avión despega y se lleva mi corazón a Francia dentro de él. Escuché a Emilia decirme algo, la volteo a ver y me doy cuenta de que todos los chicos me rodean, que Pedro y Ramiro me sostienen de los brazos… Y que los de seguridad me miran raro.

—Ella te dejó esto —la rubia mexicana me dio un papel doblado. Lo abrí y pude reconocer a la perfección la letra de Ámbar.

_“Yo siempre te amaré, Matteo, pero estar cerca de ti me ha hecho mucho daño. No te guardo rencor, pero no puedo terminar de perdonarte. Lo lamento.”_

Y de nuevo me eché a llorar. Lo había arruinado, la había perdido. Y ahora nunca podré recuperarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de mis trabajos de Soy Luna ^^ tambien soy Mambar 7u7 .  
> Y me parece, siempre me parece, que nuestra rubia a veces necesita mas momentos de sacar sus sentimientos, más Ámbar.
> 
> Seguiré subiendo mis OS eventualmente.. Los amo y les mando abrazos galácticos... Porque físicos no puedo ^^'
> 
> ..................................................................................................................................... Purpurina ✨✨


End file.
